


Master of Northern California

by rei_c



Series: Mashups and Crossovers [12]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Relationships, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Magic, Multi, Pack Bonding, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: Anita gets a case that takes her -- firmly against Jean-Claude's advice -- to northern California. Her introduction to the master of the area goes a little differently than she expected. She has no idea what Stilinski is.
Series: Mashups and Crossovers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489115
Comments: 23
Kudos: 235





	Master of Northern California

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, the jaguar's Kate. Yes, the timelines are weird. No, Stiles isn't a vampire. Yes, the wolf lounging on Stiles' feet is Derek.)

"You're not a vampire," Anita says. "Nothing undead. I'd be able to feel it if you were. And yet _you're_ the master of this territory? The Council lets you call yourself that?" 

Stilinski's lips curve upward -- it's not a smile, precisely, not with amount of teeth he's showing off, but it's not enough of a threat for Anita to take offense. She's almost impressed against her will at the delicate balance. 

"Master of Northern California for the last three centuries," he says, "and the Council very rarely gets involved in my affairs. I'm surprised Jean-Claude didn't warn you. Come to think of it," he adds, thoughtfully, "I'm surprised your Wicked Truth kept their mouths shut as well." 

Anita winces; the fight back in St. Louis spilled out through the entire circus and she hasn't talked to any of the vampires involved since she left. "They warned me," she admits. "I came anyway." 

Stilinski hums; the wolf sprawled over his feet stretches and Stilinski reaches down, scritches at the wolf's head. The jaguar kneeling next to Stilinski's chair, stuck half in her shift and with a muzzle on her face, makes a whimpering sound that Stilinski completely ignores. Anita doesn't understand the undercurrents floating around, can't figure out what hold Stilinski has on the shifters -- if he's not a vampire, then he doesn't, he _shouldn't_ , have an animal to call. 

And yet. 

She's beginning to think that maybe Jean-Claude was right to try and warn her away. 

"We negotiated for several of your companions to accompany you," Stilinski says. His eyes flick from Anita to Damian, to Nathaniel, to Jason and Crispin and Claudia and Bobby Lee and Nicky. "As you're here on official marshall business, I thought you might bring more humans." He pins his eyes back on Anita, says, "Your friend Ted, perhaps -- or whatever name he's using these days." He waits to see Anita's reaction, nods to himself at the way she's gone stock-still and barely breathing, then says, "No matter. Well. You must be tired after your journey. Peter will show you to the rooms we've set aside for your use. If you require anything, personally or professionally, let him know. He has my full authority to make sure you and your companions are as comfortable as possible during your stay." 

One of the wolves lounging near Stilinski's chair rises, lupine grace in every movement. He bares his throat to Stilinski, waits for Stilinski to drag nails down his throat, then saunters over to stand in front of Anita with red scratches slowly healing off of his skin. "If you'd come with me, Miss Blake," he says, and gestures to the left and a door leading out of the meeting room.

With one more glance at Stilinski and the shifters arrayed around him, Anita follows Peter. She thinks she hears the jaguar whine, thinks she hears one of the wolves growl, but she doesn't turn to look. She doesn't want to know.


End file.
